1989
by Ginseng Love
Summary: A New Year's gift to you House fans. Wilson's excited to spend New Year's with his new friend. Unfortunately, he has no idea what House has planned.


**1989**

Wilson was fascinated to learn what House had planned for New Year's. The interesting man that had come and swooped into his life, taken him by surprise, the man that always had an interesting idea to solve any boring day. His newly acquired best friend surely had something big, right? He'd gone to his parent's place for Christmas, as he did every year, but when House refused to go with him, despite the fact that he wasn't going anywhere for the festive day, Wilson had insisted -- much to the disappointment in his family -- that he spend this day with his friend.

Surely he had to have something exciting planned, even alone?

Wilson wasn't disappointed

Five seconds after he'd pounded on the door, he was being dragged away from the apartment and a blue, cardboard top hat was being forced onto his head.

"Hey!" Wilson yelped, not really minding the enthusiasm, but not wanting House to get the idea that he could treat him like a rag-doll any old time he wanted. That would be a bad idea.

"Don't be such a baby," House snapped, cardboard hat similar to Wilson's on his head, though in green, rather than blue. Wilson realized that it read 'Happy New Year's' across it and smirked in amusement.

"Sorry if I don't want my tendons torn," the younger doctor apologized dryly.

"You're forgiven, now c'mon."

Wilson laughed as House continued to drag him away, glancing over his shoulder as the apartment building got further and further away. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," the older man promised, stopping at his car and climbing it. Sighing, Wilson did the same, making sure to buckle in because he knows how crazy a driver House is.

"It's almost time for the countdown!"

"Just wait!"

Wilson is surprised when they pulled up to a large building that was still buzzing with life due to the New Year's party going on inside. "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" he asked, confused.

"Rocking parties, I hear."

"House!" Wilson snapped. "We can't just crash their party! Why couldn't we go to one of the parties at the hospitals we work at?" Wilson demanded, not even wanting to know what could be going through his friend's head at this time.

"Shut up and meet me in the main room in ten minutes!" House instructed, reaching into the back seat and grabbing some papers. Wilson can't get a good enough glimpse of them to find out what they are.

Ten minutes later, Wilson is standing awkwardly in the crowd of people. He could already feel some of them looking at him, trying to figure out who he is. He smiled embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his neck; he silently wished he'd just stayed at his parent's.

"What'd I miss?" House asked, stepping up next to his friend, a huge grin on his face.

"House, c'mon, let's get out of here!" Wilson hissed.

It was about then that a black-haired woman stepped up onto a makeshift stage, taking the microphone that had been set up. She smiled, giggling softly, having obviously had a drink or two. "Alright everyone, it's 20 seconds until 1989!"

House immediately joined in the countdown, elbowing Wilson in the side. Reluctantly, the younger doctor joined in.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

There was a roar of "Happy New Year!" from the entire room, and Wilson couldn't help but smile a little bit, House being among the most enthusiastic.

The woman onstage cheered with the rest, clapping her hands. When it had died down a little bit, "My New Year's resolution," she announced, "Is to find the best possible doctors to fill those spots that were left open when I was promoted to Dean of Medicine." Waiting for the cheering to die down again, she smiled widely. "Anyone else?"

Wilson was surprised when House's hand shot into the air. The woman furrowed her brows, confused to see the man, sure she didn't know him, but then again, she'd had a few drinks. She motioned for him to come up, stepping aside. House grabbed Wilson's wrist, dragging him up on stage.

"Don't worry, you're not all as drunk as you think," House spoke into the mic, smirking. "None of you know me, or Jimmy here." Wilson smiled sheepishly, rather wishing he could fall back into the shadows. He glanced to the side, spotting the startled look on the Dean of Medicine's face. "Before you take me up to the psych ward," House continued easily, "I'd like to say my New Year's Resolution. To get a job at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"House!" Wilson hissed lowly, yanking his friend back. "You have a job!"

"Nuh-uh, I was fired about two weeks ago," House informed him, rolling his eyes. "Something about doing something without patient's consent." He swatted his friend away, taking the mic again, sending a smug grin to the Dean of Medicine. "You can find mine and Wilson's applications on your desk."

"House! I have a job!" Wilson hissed.

"Not anymore," House chuckled. "You quit about 2 weeks ago."

"House!"

With a light wave and a cheeky smile to the thoroughly confused crowd and a very flustered Lisa Cuddy, House stepped off the stage, Wilson following closely behind him, snapping obscenities.


End file.
